Blade of Olympus
"I offer you more than help Kratos; I offer you power! I offer you the Blade of Olympus; it was this blade that ended the Great War and defeated the Titans! Drain your godly powers into the sword Kratos, only then will you reach your full potential." - Zeus thumb|Blade of Olympus Blade of Olympus je veľmi mocná zbraň, ktorá sa prvý krát vyskytla v God Of War II a God Of War III. Je to obrovský elektrický meč. Túto zbraň vytvoril Zeus za čias vojny medzi bohmi a titánmi. Práve týmto mečom Zeus uväznil titánov do Tartaru a získal titul "Kráľ Olympu". Táto zbraň sa prvý krát objavila na Rodose, kde Zeus zhodil Blade of Olympus na zem, aby ním Kratos porazil Rodoského Kolosa. Kratos bol nútený odovzdať všetkú svoju božiu silu do Blade of Olympus, aby ho mohol používať. Následne na to porazil Rodoského Kolosa, ktorý ho pri páde zasiahol rukou, a keďže všetká jeho sila sa nachádzala v tomto meči, tak to takmer to neprežil. Keď sa Kratos snažil získať meč späť - objavil sa Zeus a Kratosa zabil, a poslal ho na večné muky do Tartaru. V God Of War II sa Kratos stretne z mečom ešte raz! Keď sa Kratos vráti v čase, aby porazil Dia. Vtedy mu však do rany vbehla Aténa v snahe zachrániť Dia a udržať vládu Olympu. V God Of War III hra s Blade of Olympus pokračuje. Kratos môže v hre začať používať Blade of Olympus, až po tom ako ho vytiahne zo sochy Pandory v podsvetí. Na nešťastie, Blade of Olympus môže Kratos použiť iba na pár sekúnd a to prostredníctvom aktivácie Rage of Sparta. Celá akcia s mečom trvá maximálne pol minúty a potom musíte zase krvopotne dopĺňať Rage of Sparta. Tomuto problému sa však dá v hre vyhnúť... Stačí aktivovať Zeus' Eagle, ktorý nájdete pri Gainom srdci. Kratos v hre používa Blade of Olympus často krát na zneškodnenie mnoho protivníkov aj bez aktivácie Rage of Sparta. Pomocou Blade of Olympus zabije Kratos napr. Persesa, Krona, či samotnú Gaiu spolu s Diom. Na konci hry použije Kratos tento meč aj k vlastnej samovražde, čím vypustí do sveta silu nádeje... Cena orbov (God Of War II) *Level 1 - N/A *Level 2 - 9,000 Orbs *Level 3 - 25,000 Orbs Útoky V God Of War II Level 1 *'Divine Absolution' - Vrazíš Blade of Olympus do protivníka niekoľko krát za sebou. L1 + štvorček *'Divine Retribution' - Prudký elektrizujúci úder o zem. L1 + trojuholník Level 2 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Divine Sacrifice' - Odoberáš orby z každého kto príde do kontaktu s čepeľou Blade of Olympus. L1 + O Level 3 *'Zvýšenie zranenia' *'Anger of the Gods' - Všetky útoky sú odteraz posilnené o Godly Might. Štvorček alebo trojuholník V God Of War III *'Rage of Sparta' - aktivuješ Rage of Sparta. L3 + R3 *'Spartan Fury' - Sekáš mečom okolo seba s pôsobíš devastujúce škody. štvorček *'Spartan Spirit' - Zasadíš prudký úder o zem a vymŕštiš tvojich protivníkov do vzduchu. trojuholník *'Spartan Glory' - Zasadíš prudký úder o zem z výskoku a vytvoríš elektrickú vlnu, ktorá vymŕšti tvojich protivníkov do vzduchu. X Galéria Blade od Olympus 1.jpg|Blade od Olympus 01 Blade od Olympus 2.jpg|Blade od Olympus 02 Blade od Olympus 3.png|Blade od Olympus 04 Blade od Olympus 5.JPG|Blade od Olympus 05 Blade od Olympus 4.jpg|Blade od Olympus 05 en:Blade of Olympus Kategória:Zbrane Kategória:God Of War II Kategória:God Of War III de:Klinge des Olymps